Day in the Dorm Building (3/28/13)
Where: KHS Dorm Building 1 Who: Kione, Shadow, Mikhail, Razi Roleplay: YumeMoumoku: -walking threw the halls of the dorm building kio would have his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. with razi lately taking over at night kio would almost be afraid as to what trouble she would be gitting him in, but kio had to admit lately razi had been well more relaxed though it was a bit anoying when she would rant about hos cute this one guy is the one kio had asumed razi had fought with him over when he had found that note on his door- CastielCaoin: Mikhail would be sitting at the table finishing his meal as he would sniff the air reconizing a scent and looking to the man walking down the hall with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He smelt razi but with a tinge difference from the male form but he forgot that she had anouther form and a male one at that. He then would think back to the note he left on her door and facepalm realising that it was probably him who got the note. When he got close he would turn his head to the man and say- sup man ShadowValcore: -shadow grumbled as she walked around her dorm room she was annoyed and hungry for fresh blood she was sick of drinking out of her supply. Shadow was temperamental in a way but there were not female or male students that she had wanted to go after yet. Just the dog boy and Razi and the school nurse but honestly she couldn’t go after any of them…they wouldn’t taste good she needed a shifter or a witch around. Shadow would walk out of her room and then with her speed reach the downstairs in matter of a few seconds she would then walk normally through the halls to the study area- YumeMoumoku: -kio's attention would be scattered between razi's rants in his head and his own thoughts wondering about that hearing a voice that wasn't his or razi's would scare kio back to reality. jumping kio would spin on the person before smiling lighty- ugh hey -kio would say before letting out a sigh before running his fingers lightly threw his hair- careful man guna give me a heart attack -hearing razi seem to yell at him in his head -kio would move to place a hand on is head- ugh -kio would groan as she was giving im a headache- you most be fresh meat -kio would grumble a bit- you have my sisster wound up CastielCaoin: -oh sorry. Wait. your sister? you kio?- He said softly wondering who this man was but realising there something must be going on up there to cause such a headache that would nearly criple him over . He looked like he was going to fall over but he knew that it was razi in his head if this was who he thought it was. He looked over to see the woman who introduced herself when he packed and he smiled waving- hey shadow- he said softly then noticed how pale she looked as he tilted his head- you hungry ShadowValcore: -Shadow would see the two boys standing there she could tell Razi was hurting Kio and she walked over- “Hello Kio, Don’t let her push you around today ok?”-she then looked to wolf boy- “Hungry? Why would I be hungry I ate Dinner like everyone else.” –she shook her head not that she was going to let wolf boy see what she was yet. She would go over and plop down on the comfortable seat in the student lounge and stretched out.- YumeMoumoku: -hearing the stranger speak his name kio would nod lightly- i take it razi spoke of me -hearing razi yell at him once more, kio would close his eyes before putting up a weak smile- she isn't coming out unless you ask fo her kinda the rules with us but of course we can refuse to show our selves but doesn't seem like razi would say no if you guys did -kio would chuckle- she seems to like you both a lot -kio would smile before moving to find a near by table to lean against- CastielCaoin: Sighs as he was only trying to be nice but she seemed either irritable or she was just like that. It happens in a highschool he didnt care, He would watch her walk off and shrug as he looks back to kio blushing lightly. Well by the looks of your wincing and how your heart beat is slightly sparatic. I wouldnt mind spending time with her but by what shadow was saying she likes to control you? - He would ask softly not to offend razi but to get info because shadowtold him not to let her out and he was confused= ShadowValcore: -shadow would shake her head she could still hear everything that was being said and she closed her eyes. She was hungry but that wolf boy was razi’s she could tell already that Razi wanted to play with him more so she couldn’t do anything about it. She she just closed her eyes and listened.- YumeMoumoku: razi has her times but she's just as real as i am i guess the differance is i keep he alive -shruging a bit kio would move to dig his hands deep into his skeleton skinny jeans- we try to live seperate lives in the best way that we can but as you probably know thats not easily achieved if it was possiable to seperate the two of us razi would go do her partying and i would try and make sure to keep up my grades (nerd XD) -pausing for a moment kio would laugh a bit- kinda like canjoined twins now that i think about it suppose we just have it easier CastielCaoin: He would sit there nodding as he didnt know if it be a bad thing to want razi out or not... He could see how liking each other can cause issues with his life let alone hers. He would sigh and smile to him and said- so wharts going on today= trying to make random conversation.- ShadowValcore: -shadow would snicker at the explanation of his and Razi’s relationship to the wolf boy she opened her eyes and muttered something softly under her breath.- *she is more fun but he is so kind*-Shadow would sigh softly and continue listening she could tell by the change in tone that the wolf boy felt uncomfortable if she was in a better mood she would probably go over and help change the subject but she wasn’t perhaps she needed to go out to the Night club close to the school she could sneak out she had done it before. No one would miss her but she couldn’t go out not in the mood she was in she was likely to YumeMoumoku: -hearing kio razi would seem to yell at him and so to say hit him mentaly with a frying pan. flinching at razi's attack towards him kio would compose himself once more before shrugging a bit- eh i'm not sure you'd think id know but i think soon i had sceduled a welcome back to school festival even rented out a old broken down carnival for it -kio would smile brightly- its really acomadating for us and we have the whole palce to our selves should be a great night ima let razi run the night i'm not much for partyer so she always runs those things after i plan them -giving the guy a bright smile kio would flip his hair a bit in a weird bad habit both him and razi shared but it was marly one of the few things they shared such as favorite foods, some movies though major hint on the some as razi loved the crazy slasher flicks that would leave kio in a look of sheer horror and disgust- CastielCaoin: He smiles and realises that razi just screamed at him with his flinch, thats razi, he would think as he nodded. - Tell her im there. For sure.- He never got time ouit when he was in the pack and even before that he was a nerd, no friends, looked goofy no one liked him but when he changed it was like he was on steriods. He looked to shadow hearing her comment as he agreed slightly but not that much to be honest. He had only seen the soft side of her, sure she joked but she made him feel wanted and he liked that.- ShadowValcore: -shadow would smile then yell over- “You know I have no choice but to be there” –she had the vice president spot but not only that razi would drag her there no matter what. Shadow would sit up and smile softly not showing her fangs.- “Besides it should be fun hopefully more people come to play soon I’m getting bored.” YumeMoumoku: -letting out a laugh kio would shake his head a bit- razi said you better fresh meat or she was going to drag you there by your toes along with shadow -smiling even brighter kio would relax- she really likes you both its nice to know that there are people i can trust to look after her when she's being a pain and blocks me out just becouse she's mad at me -he would chuckle- razi said to make kissy faces at you both but i think me saying it is plenty enough cuz no way am i doing that -kio would say with a brow raised though it was clear the tall slender red head was amused and enjoying being apart of razi's thoughts and having them two around though razi mentaly pulling his hair at some points was a bit of a pain but he could deal- CastielCaoin: He smiled and looked around to shadow and nods as he wouldnt need to be dragged there. He looked to the tall slender man and wondered how the transfer worked but he shruged and opened a box with a key to his room as he ran to his room and closed the door behind him leaving a crack hoping no one would look in as he grabbed a few granola bars as he tosses them to each person while he closes the door before anyone sees the chains- ShadowValcore: -Shadow would watch wolf boy walk away and then she caught the granola bar as it came flying at her she made a face looking at it. It didn’t look yummy at all she didn’t miss human food she didn’t need anything but blood to survive but she also never like them before she was turned. Tossing it back to Wolf boy she would say.- “No Thanks I don’t eat healthy food” –she said laughing a bit as she tilted her head and then looked at Kio- “Hey we should throw a party at the night club down the road after the full moon passes the club for the dammed. My Sire owns it and even though we are all under age he doesn’t care as long as we fallow the Dammed Laws” YumeMoumoku: -ketching a ganola kio would raise a brow before smiling- thanks fresh meat....ugh i'm sorry razi won't tell me your name she just keeps calling you wolf boy or fresh meat so i don't mean to call you that some times razi gives me her own bad habbits -he would laugh a bit- as you know i'm kione you can call me kio and you? -kio would ask before moving to sit by the girl he had met the other day...shadow he believed her name was, hearing her talk about how they should go out and party kio would shrug a bit- sure but partying not my thing but razi seems to be screaming to go she said you guys better not go with out her -he would laugh- so are you planning on heading out now or later cuz i'm sure razi would like to get ready if now CastielCaoin: He would catch the one she threw and become suspicious still trying to figure out what she was. He was getting closer to an awnser but he still wasnt sure. He loolked to kio and said- its fine im used to it, after my past im sure i can live with them. But my name is Mikhail, He smiled and ate part ot the granola bar. -I already know your a shifter obviously. -his eyes go black and his teeth extend- As the name wolf boy you can tell what i am.- returning to normal.- Razi will be helping me this week hopefully with my transformation.= ShadowValcore: -shadow giggled as his look as he caught the bar and then smiled softly again not showing her teeth.- “Don’t worry not tonight It would be to dangerous tonight if I went to the club tonight even with her I might make that mistake again.” –Shadow would blink and then lead forward looking at the wolf boy- “Oh you will have fun wolf boy when she chains you up” –she snickers as she says this- YumeMoumoku: -hearing razi scream at him, kio would flinch a bit before nodding his head- ya razi like me keep our promises so she will help you -hearing shadow's comment kio would seem to blush, razi wasn't one to blush but kio would- ahhh i don't want to know -covering his ears- what my sisster does i really don't want to know -he would say as he looked to shadow his face bright red being a tottle give away but in a weird way it just made him cute as he was almost the same shade of red as his hair- CastielCaoin: He would growl and snarl looking around with black eyes making sure there was no one else around, Looking to the wolf in the kitchen behind them and glaring at him, as he backed away without saying anything. He would turn to shadow and flash in beside her looking at her- dont mention that out loud. - He said making sure she knew that he cant let others know about them, if someone knew he could up and kill someone without remorse he would be deemed an outcast. He changed back and looked back to kio and says- dont worry nothings happened- YumeMoumoku: -feeling as though shadow was in danger kio would react in the best way he knew how. shifting with out even a thought to it razi would come to full life there withen secounds. walking up behind mikhail she would wrap her arms around his body before whispering to him in her gentle musical voice- calm now fresh meat she means no harm to you -she would pur lightly- ShadowValcore: “Will you relax you in a school for the dammed we can all kill peoples…your not the first person to kill someone and you wont be the last wolf boy so call the fuck down” –She shook her head and smiled at Razi- “You always going for hot heads” –she shook her head and smiled- “But thank you for stopping the wolf boy I don’t want to end the game yet.” CastielCaoin: he raises his brows and sighed feeling her hands on him, He looked to shadow and said -sorry its the time of the month you know.- He would turn and kiss her cheek saying- ill be back soon i promise, just got some school papers to file in the office, be back soon- He would run off in a flash and leave razi with shadow- YumeMoumoku: -hearing shadow she would peek out behind mikhail and would give her a devilish grin- trouble is my middle name why not hang with those of the same -she would tease before smiling as she felt him kiss her cheek before pouting to see him leave- aww thats no fun -razi would say before moving to plop down beside shadow though she looked a bit redicules in kio's cloths- ShadowValcore: -shadow would chuckle- “I don’t mind hanging out with my own but I like making them guess it’s the fun of the game the thrill of the hunt of the game for them and me. That boy will be fun just as long as he keeps his head down I won’t have to hurt him.” –she took out her contacts now that they were alone and leaned against Razi- “Dam this I want a real drink” YumeMoumoku: -hearing her razi would giggle before moving to wrap her arms around her- well love here i am -moving to slide her wrist further out around shadow so she could see it- i don't mind -she would pur a bit in her ear-